Under the Rain: When the Queen of Broken Heart Found Her (Real) Heart
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU/Ino membeku, matanya terbelalak lebar sekali. Tenten juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Malahan wajah gadis bercepol dua itu memerah karena melihat "drama" yang baru saja terjadi di tengah hujan badai sekarang ini. Laki-laki yang berada di depannya, cuma menatapnya dalam diam. Rasanya Ino mau pingsan./enjoy...


.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Friendship, (slight) Romance**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

—**K+****—**

**Story's note : AU, out of character, gaje, typo(s), mainstream, dll**

.

.

.

**Under the Rain**

**When the Queen of Broken Heart Found Her (Real) Heart**

.

"Jadi?"

Aku mengernyit ketika melihat senyum geli Tenten—gadis bercepol dua yang sudah aku kenal sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. "Apanya?"

Kali ini, giliran dia yang menatapku heran. "Bukannya tadi kau mau ketemu Neji-_senpai_, ya? Gimana? Berhasil, tidak?"

Aku melihat jalanan yang basah oleh air hujan sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi lima belas menit yang lalu.

Saat itu, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku segera meninggalkan kelas, diikuti tatapan Tenten yang seolah mengatakan, "Semangat, ya!" untuk menemui salah satu laki-laki paling populer di sekolah, Hyuuga Neji. Dia menungguku di depan perpustakaan sekolah, dan ketika aku mau bilang kalau aku suka padanya—dia langsung berkata, "Kau temannya Tenten, kan? Gadis berambut coklat yang selalu dicepol dua itu? Bisa—bisakah kau kenalkan aku padanya?"

Aku menangis dalam hati. Mungkin lebih deras dari hujan yang mengguyur kota seharian ini.

"Jadi?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Aku menoleh, menimbang-nimbang apa yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak berani untuk sekedar "kenalan" dengan gadis yang berjalan di sebelahku itu.

"Aku tidak ditolak," kataku.

Mata Tenten langsung berbinar. "Benarkah? Akhirnya gelarmu sebagai Ratu Patah Hati akan segera menghilang dari—"

"Tapi aku belum menyatakan perasaanku," selaku.

"Eh?"

Aku menghela napas. Kuceritakan semuanya padanya, sambil kuamati mimik wajahnya. Awalnya dia terdiam, sedikit prihatin, kemudian kernyitan di wajahnya muncul, dan setelah aku selesai bicara, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"T-tapi, Ino—" Tenten terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau, baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dia pikir aku baru merasakan ini sekali? "Kau pikir, kenapa aku diberi gelar semengerikan itu, hm? Ratu Patah Hati?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kupikir, aku pernah menyukai hampir seluruh laki-laki sekolah ini. Separuhnya pernah aku _tembak_, tidak sampai nol koma nol satu persen pacaran denganku. Dari presentase segitu, tidak ada yang awet sampai sekarang. Jadi… tidak ada masalah."

Tenten masih menatapku ragu.

Aku melihat ke beberapa toko, mataku menyipit ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat baru keluar dari toko buku di depanku. "Cowok itu, kau melihatnya?"

Tenten melihat sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Iya. Lalu?"

"Aku menyukainya," kataku asal.

Entah karena jalan yang kebetulan tengah sepi, atau suaraku yang memang keras, atau mungkin telinga laki-laki itu yang cukup tajam, atau karena kebetulan aku berada tepat di depannya, aku mendengar suara dari tempat laki-laki itu berdiri, "Apa?"

Aku dan Tenten menoleh, melihat laki-laki itu melihatku dengan tatapan tajam.

Kilat menyambar. Suara petir menggelegar beberapa detik kemudian.

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku langsung menelan ludah. Terutama ketika dia membuka payungnya, berjalan mendekatiku, menatapku lekat-lekat ketika sudah berada di depanku, kemudian berkata, "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Dari pakaiannya, rambutnya, wajahnya, aku pikir sepertinya dia tidak punya _style_ macam Sasuke atau Gaara si adik kelas yang super dingin, atau Shikamaru yang malasnya parah banget—mungkin _style_-nya lebih mirip Naruto yang agak serampangan. Aku tidak tahu.

Beberapa detik aku mengamatinya, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Dia teman satu kelasku waktu masih SMP. Cowok yang belum pernah aku ajak bicara—padahal dia bukan anak yang pendiam juga. Namun karena aku bicara dengan orang berdasarkan kebutuhan—dulu—dan meskipun aku cerewet, kalau aku tidak butuh bicara dengannya, aku tidak perlu bicara. Memang pernah, sih, kita satu kelompok tugas, tapi karena waktu itu aku sakit, aku tidak bisa ikut diskusi dan cuma menunggu bagian tugas di rumah sakit. Dan yang memberikan tugasnya juga bukan dia.

Meskipun sudah kenal—padahal tidak bisa dibilang kenal juga—agak riskan juga tiba-tiba aku bilang, "Aku menyukaimu," dengan penuh percaya diri seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Cuma gara-gara aku tidak mau Tenten merasa tidak enak karena orang yang _dulu_ aku sukai sekarang menyukainya, aku harus bilang suka sama orang yang bahkan aku lupa namanya.

Oke, karena ini bukan _manga shoujo_—yang pasti punya plot: ternyata laki-laki itu juga menyukaiku, kemudian akhirnya kita _terpaksa_ pacaran, dan ternyata aku akan benar-benar menyukainya, kemudian kita akan langgeng selamanya—akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku menyukaimu—er—."

AKU TIDAK TAHU NAMANYA!

Dia terdiam. Tenten terdiam juga.

Aku kembali berkata, akhirnya, "Tapi kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku, kalau ternyata kau tidak menyukai—"

"Aku juga."

Hah?

Aku salah dengar, kan, ya? Karena dia berkata di saat yang bersamaan dengan petir yang kembali menggelegar. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bagian otakku yang mencerna hal-hal rasional sepertinya mulai rusak.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kaget ketika melihat wajahnya merona tipis.

"Aku…" katanya pelan-pelan. "juga menyukaimu, Ino-_san—_"

Dan sekarang dia memanggil namaku, dan bukan nama keluargaku? Aku merasakan tengkukku mengejang, mataku berkunang-kunang, dan kakiku lemas.

Aku melirik Tenten, yang ternyata malah lebih merah dari cowok itu. Aku pernah melihatnya begitu. Ketika dia sedang lihat drama korea ber-_genre romance_ dan saat membaca _manga shoujo_ kesukaannya.

Kembali lagi ke permasalahanku.

"—jadi…" si cowok menarik napas cepat. "Mungkin kita bisa… lebih dekat—ehm, mulai sekarang."

Aku mau pingsan.

Tenten sama sekali tidak membantu.

Akhirnya aku hanya menunduk. Ucapan permintaan maaf yang aku rangkai dalam otakku langsung melayang pergi.

—"—

"Aku heran, deh," kata Tenten sambil duduk di depanku. "Kau sudah tidak pernah bilang suka sama siapa-siapa lagi sejak setengah tahun lalu, tapi gelar Ratu Patah Hati masih menempel padamu."

Aku cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kau berhenti dengan hobimu itu—"

Satu kerutan muncul di dahiku.

"—ketika kau bilang suka pada Inuzuka-_san_, kan? Padahal menurutku, kalian berdua—setelah kejadian itu—tidak ada perubahan dalam hal hubungan."

"Memangnya aku harus gimana?" tanyaku. "Aku, paling tidak, sekarang sudah tahu nama lengkapnya. Itu kemajuan."

Bulan lalu, ketika aku naik kelas—di sekolah, tiap naik kelas pasti anggota kelasnya pasti diacak, tapi tetap saja aku sekelas dengan Tenten lagi—aku melihat nama Inuzuka Kiba berada di daftar kelasku. Aku baru tahu, ternyata dia satu sekolah lagi denganku.

"Lalu, apa yang dia tahu darimu?"

Aku mendongak, melihat Tenten yang tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Gadis ini, kadang-kadang ucapannya lebih rumit dari Sarutobi Hiruzen-_sensei_.

"Kau bawa payung, tidak? Aku lupa bawa," kataku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita bisa pulang—"

"Aku ada acara dengan Neji-_senpai_," sela Tenten. "Dan kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Mungkin dia tahu julukanku," kataku keras. "Maksudku, dia tidak peduli siapa Ratu Patah Hati itu, tapi sejak saat itu, mungkin akhirnya dia tahu."

"Kau mau julukan itu menghilang?" tanya suara di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, duduk dengan santai sambil mendengarkan entah-apapun-itu lewat _headphone_, Inuzuka Kiba tersenyum padaku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum _padaku_. Aku pernah melihat dia tersenyum, jelas, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum _padaku_. _Pa-da-ku_.

Tapi, kenapa aku sampai seheboh ini gara-gara senyumannya?

Tenten menghela napas. Setelah menggerutu, "Kenapa drama kalian selalu main ketika ada aku di sini? Dan kenapa ketika drama kalian main selalu hujan?" dia pergi.

Aku bahkan tidak mencegahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba lagi.

Aku mungkin tahu maksudnya. Mungkin dia mau mengajakku pacaran, dengan gaya seperti itu. Tapi karena aku orang yang jujur, aku berkata, "Aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan julukan itu. Agak mengerikan, sih, tapi karena sudah biasa—"

"Tidak jadi!" seru Inuzuka Kiba tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian dia terlihat kalem lagi. "Ehem, jadi begini—aku mau bertanya soal tawaranku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tentang… kita yang jadi lebih dekat."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum. Aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh di perutku, dan aku menyukainya.

Setelah sekian lama, suka cowok sana-sini, bilang suka ke sana ke mari, akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang aku sukai. Benar-benar aku sukai, sampai-sampai aku tidak mau memikirkan siapa lagi yang harus aku _tembak_.

Aku setengah bersyukur, cuma satu orang yang menerima pernyataan sukaku—itu juga gara-gara dia mau balas dendam sama mantan pacarnya—jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa murahan. Maksudku… aku, bukan termasuk kategori _playgirl_, kan?

"Ino-_san_?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Melamun lagi, ya? "Maaf."

Inuzuka Kiba menatapku dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"Oh—er—aku—maksudku, aku akan berusaha juga," kataku. "Aku, juga ingin lebih dekat dengan Inuzuka-_san_."

Wah… rasanya mirip _manga_ yang dibaca Tenten!

Inuzuka Kiba merona merah sekali, sementara aku tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba padaku. "Kenapa… kau menyukaiku?"

Eh?

"Kita tidak pernah mengobrol, dan tiba-tiba—"

"Aku selalu melihat Inuzuka-_san_ bermain sepak bola dekat sungai ketika kita masih duduk di sekolah dasar," potongku cepat. Mungkin agak ngawur dan berlebihan ketika aku melanjutkan, "Inuzuka-_san_ begitu keren, kuat, dan bersemangat. Aku menyukainya."

Dia terdiam. Wajahnya lebih merah dari tadi. Pipiku sepertinya juga terbakar. Aku kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu, kenapa Inuzuka-_san_ menyukaiku?"

Dia terbatuk pelan, kemudian setelah menarik napas, dia berkata, "Karena kau pernah menolongku."

Eh?

"Saat itu, ketika aku masih kecil, aku sedang bermain sepak bola di dekat sungai—seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi. Bolaku yang aku tendang dengan keras, malah masuk ke sungai yang saat itu deras karena baru hujan semalam. Aku mencoba mengambilnya, tapi aku malah hanyut dan nyaris tenggelam. Untung kau ada di sana."

Dia menatapku. Aku balik menatapnya. _Speechless_.

"Sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa tidak melihat ke arahmu. Dulu, aku lupa bilang terima kasih—sekarang, karena kita dekat, aku mau bilang terima kasih banyak."

Rasanya aku mau menangis. Maksudku, aku awalnya hanya menjadikan dia _pelarian_—tapi begitu melihatnya begitu, tersenyum sambil menatapku hangat, dan bercerita seolah-olah aku ini orang baik yang jadi pahlawan hidupnya, aku jadi sangat menyesal.

Namun karena dia masih Inuzuka Kiba, dan belum Kiba-_kun_ atau Kiba—kalian tahu maksudku?—aku tidak bisa menangis begitu saja di depannya.

Aku cuma berkata, "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Dan aku akan berusaha lebih menyukaimu, Inuzuka Kiba. Tiap hari akan lebih dari hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

—The End—

.

.

.


End file.
